Fire and Ice
by CoruptedAngel
Summary: What if Jacob imprinted on Bella in breaking dawn when she became a vampire? How would things change and what could this possibly mean?


Discliamer:I dont own twilight

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1: I just want to see her again.

With Jacob

When Jacob could no longer hear Bella's heart beat and felt her cold hand, rage ran through his veins as smoothly as blood until his fist curled tightly in response. Jacob needed anger, he needed anything except the pain that would hit him harder than anything else he ever experience. Bella . . . died. He found himself lost of breath and shifted his thoughts in a less dangerous path. He couldn't handle that yet. Hell he didn't think he could ever "handle" it. Anger, yes he had to focus on that. After all it was its fault Bella was gone. Jacob wanted to leave but at the same time needed to stay. Even after death the pull he had toward Bella hasn't diminish it somehow increased slightly. Jacob soon fought the urge to stay and went down stairs. He couldn't stay in the same room as Bella right now. It would tear him apart. A single heart beat distracted him from his painful thoughts and he noticed who was in the room; the murder. Jacob took his time studying the disgusting child-like creature that rested in Rosalie's lap. It had the bloodsucker's copper red hair and— Jacob's teeth dug into his lip harshly. It had Bella's eyes. Her beautiful milk chocolate orbs and it was as if Jacob's anger intensified. Those eyes seems to mock him and it was only natural to lunge— and get slammed to the wall. Jasper's fingers appeared to be very fond of Jacob's neck. Jacob didn't know how he got there or when, but thrashed against Jasper's hold regardless.

"Jacob," he heard Alice's high pitch voice call out to him, "stop think about what you're doing."

Was this girl insane? Of course he wouldn't think twice about killing that . . . that murder. Everything about the monster seems to taunt him. Its heart still beating while Bella's did not and the reeking smell of blood drove him crazy in disgust. Some was Bella's the other was of someone else. (not that Jacob cared too much about whose it was. It might as well have been Bella's.) Jacob felt his body painfully thrown outside of the room and got up quickly only to be thrown again. Fight! He thought as he got up to be kicked this time outside and instantly shifted. He bared his teeth and looked into Jasper's eyes.

"You don't belong here wolf if you want to harm our family." Jasper said crouched in a battle stance as if he was taking on a newborn.

Jacob growled as if to say I don't care about your family. It looked like Jasper somehow got the message because he said,

"What about Bella? Just because she's turning your love for her has disappeared?"

There was that pull again. Urging him to come back to the girl he use to love—no still loved. Jacob couldn't control the emotions that went all over the place. Anger, sadness, pain, love, and longing. In an instant he suddenly felt calm then the emotions suddenly came back. Jasper looked to be struggling with something and Jacob looked at him dead in the eye. His body started moved on his own and he was in the house again in human form. He needed see Bella again. He needed her, human or not. Jasper didnt stop him because he saw the answer and felt jacob's emotions. He didn't know if it was a form grief or something else entirely all he knew was that his family needed all the help he could get. Him and his family cannot fight a whole wolf pack alone. Leah and Seth stood in the back ground staring at the Cullen's house completely surprised. A couple minutes before they were fine and the next the hairs on their body seem to stand and they couldn't move to help Jacob. It was only when he went back into the house that Seth and Leah could move again.

_what the hell just happen?_ Leah thought

_I don't know_ Seth replied still looking at the house.

_We'll im going to find out soon because this cannot happen again. We almost lost our Alpha. _Leah growled as she digging her paws into the soil.


End file.
